<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>congratulations by vandoorne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818813">congratulations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne'>vandoorne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TVB Actors RPF, 反黑路人甲 | Al Cappuccino (TV) RPF, 踩過界 | Legal Mavericks (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when the interviewers ask vincent to kiss owen, vincent says that they don't kiss one another to congratulate each other. it turns out that owen minds quite a fair bit, actually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheung Chun-long | Owen Cheung/Wong Ho-shun | Vincent Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2020/21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>congratulations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Vincent and Owen finally stumble into the comfort of their flat, it's way past midnight and they're closer to dawn. It's oddly reminiscent of the days they had spent filming Al Cappuccino and Legal Mavericks 2020, except that they haven't got a whole lot of other things to do before finally catching a quick nap, then it's back to the daily grind again.</p><p>To be honest, they're both tired. It's the sort of fatigue that seeps into your bones, renders you weary and in desperate need of rest to recharge and come back again, but there's also the high from the award ceremony that's running through their veins. Some part of Owen just wants to crash on their bed, to fall asleep in Vincent's arms and not move until they both awaken naturally from their slumber the next morning, but the other part of him demands that no, as soon as the door is shut behind him? Fuck, there have been things that he has been itching to do the whole night. Things that would not be suitable for general audiences on the television screen, and not for everyone else to see. Things that should be for the both of them only, in private.</p><p>From the way Vincent had been looking at Owen the entire night, Owen's pretty sure that he isn't the only one feeling this way. It has been a while after all, since Vincent had been away for filming, and then there had been the mandatory two week quarantine he had to undergo before the award ceremony. Sure, they had exchanged texts and video calls, but nothing beats seeing one another in the flesh again. Each time Vincent had touched Owen, had drawn close, had pulled him into his embrace? All Owen had wanted to do was to linger in the moment, to have it last longer. And now, finally, here they are, all alone.</p><p>After the door slams shut, it isn't long before Vincent's pulling Owen in for a kiss, but Owen reaches out, cupping a hand over Vincent's mouth. Vincent raises an eyebrow, surprised, but he doesn't quite pull away.</p><p>'You said we don't congratulate each other with kisses,' Owen says. He isn't pouting. Totally not pouting.</p><p>It's obvious that Vincent is smiling from that look in his eyes, and Owen blushes. 'Would you rather I kissed you on your mask with my mask on then?' he asks against Owen's palm, then he sticks his tongue out to lick Owen, for good measure.</p><p>Owen yelps, pulling his palm away. 'Not fair,' he says. looking up at Vincent.</p><p>'There are other ways in which we do congratulate each other, right?' Vincent murmurs, gathering Owen in his arms. His hand finds its way to Owen's neck, as usual, with his other hand on Owen's back, and all Owen can do is to bury his face where Vincent's neck meets his shoulder. 'I've missed you so much.'</p><p>Owen makes a soft noise, voice catching in his throat. He can feel the tears coming again, fuck, he's lost count of just how many times he has cried over the course of the night. They're tears of joy, of happiness, but he's tired from wearing contacts all day and crying over and over and oh, fuck. 'I'm glad you're back,' he says, sniffling against Vincent's jacket.</p><p>'Can I kiss you now?' Vincent asks, thumb rubbing circles into Owen's bare neck.</p><p>Owen holds on tighter, shaking his head. 'Not yet.'</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't take long before Owen finds himself sprawled on their bed beneath Vincent, with their clothes discarded all over the room. He's wearing his glasses now, and he's looking up at Vincent, who has foregone glasses altogether after removing his contacts. Vincent touches Owen like he cannot get enough, like he wants to feel every inch of Owen's skin under his fingertips and commit it to memory. Owen doesn't stop Vincent when he presses his lips to his neck, kissing a trail down to his collarbone. Vincent pauses, kisses Owen's mole on his collarbone before moving lower, and Owen groans.</p><p>Tonight there's weariness after a long day at work, gruelling rounds of interviews and speeches and making sure that there's not a foot put wrong at the awards ceremony, compounded by the ache of being apart and separated by their schedules. But that's what makes this necessary, Owen thinks. He needs this, they both need this. To feel one another again, to have one another again. Owen cries out, feeling Vincent rock against him, and he clutches at Vincent's shoulders when Vincent takes the both of them in his hand.</p><p>'Ah Long,' Vincent groans, shifting in a bid to keep his balance over Owen. His movements are faster now, and Owen's hips snap forward involuntarily. 'Can I kiss you now?'</p><p>Fuck. Owen looks at Vincent, there's that look in his eyes that's soft and fond, but there's also desire and eagerness and oh, fuck. Sure, he had minded when Vincent had said that they don't use kisses to congratulate one another when a year ago that had been what Vincent had done, along with bringing out cake and champagne with their Legal Mavericks 2020 co-stars. In any case, it's inconsequential, really, and he knows that Vincent knows it too. But Vincent keeps asking anyway, from the time when Owen had stopped him from kissing him in their doorway, and Owen's breath hitches. Who is he to deny Vincent of this?</p><p>'Ho Shun.' Owen cups Vincent's cheeks, and pulls him in, kissing him on the lips.</p><p>That's all it takes for Vincent to come. He gets it all over Owen's chest, but he continues with his movements, not letting up until he brings Owen over the edge too.</p><p> </p><p>Later on, Vincent rolls over on their bed. Owen knows that he's going to get a towel to clean up, but it's, what, almost daybreak? He catches Vincent's wrist, tugging him back down onto the bed. His skin will feel disgusting tomorrow, but he'll live, he supposes.</p><p>'Wong Ho Shun. Congratulations,' Owen says, pressing his forehead against Vincent's. 'Funny thing is, I haven't even said it until now. And we kissed before I even said it.'</p><p>Vincent chuckles. 'Congratulations to you too, Cheung Chun Long,' he says, pressing a chaste kiss to Owen's lips. 'Is this kiss good enough for you?'</p><p>Owen snorts. 'You could do better,' he murmurs.</p><p>Vincent reaches for Owen's glasses, taking them off. Owen doesn't move, letting him remove his glasses, and Vincent places them on their bedside table. The lights are switched off now, and Vincent curls up around him. 'I'll give you enough kisses to last your entire lifetime then. How does that sound?'</p><p>'That's more like it,' Owen answers. He shifts, legs entangling with Vincent's under the duvet. Soon, Vincent will have to leave for filming again, and Owen still has a couple of days of filming left for his upcoming drama. But for now, they're together here, in each other's arms, and that's all that matters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>